Hide and Seek
by Butterfly Knot
Summary: Kaito has been hiding something from Shinichi, and Shinichi swore that he'd seek and uncover the truth. Kaito x Shinichi. Two-shots completed. (reupload)
1. Part: Hide

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudou Shinichi + Haibara Ai

**Genre: **romance, humour

**Words: **1412

**Summary: **Kaito has been hiding something from Shinichi, and Shinichi swore that he'd seek and uncover the truth.

**A/N: **Story originally uploaded August 23, 2013 (Tanabata festival). Now revised.

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

**Part: Hide **

Something had been really bothering Shinichi.

Kudou Shinichi couldn't help but twitch at the way Kuroba Kaito giggled while staring at his new smartphone. Since when did Kaito become a smartphone addict?! Yet when he asked Kaito about it, this is what he got from him:

"It's not like you aren't addicted to those Sherlock Holmes novels of yours, so I don't see why I can't be addicted to my new phone."

That had left him speechless. While it's true he appreciated how Kaito had stopped bothering him when he buried himself under Holmes novels or detective case files lately, something just didn't feel right to him. Namely, the way Kaito smiled and laughed at whatever it was that managed to capture his attention. It's a well-known fact that the magician has extremely short attention span, and that's why he would constantly try to find something new (including bugging Shinichi in various manners) to amuse himself. So whatever it was that captured his attention, it must have been very interesting, and it made Shinichi extremely curious, and half-admittedly, _jealous_ that he wasn't the magician's center of attention anymore.

He tried to peek from behind Kaito's back, but whenever he tried, Kaito would hide his phone and snap back at him for not respecting his privacy. _Speaks the stupid thief who put tracers and listening devices on people on a regular basis…_ Shinichi grumbled bitterly.

What bothered him even more, was that Kaito was willing to show _Haibara Ai _the content on his phone, and they'd giggle at it together. He tried to ask Ai what it was, but she simply gave him the creepy _look_ – suggesting that prying their secret would be an incredibly terrible idea. Feeling defeated, Shinichi had no choice but to continue to bury himself under the newest detective novels he bought…

…yet he couldn't focus on them at all.

Shinichi was so unfocused over the past week that Megure-keibu had to send him home so that he wouldn't get hurt during murder crime scene investigations. Without any murder cases to solve, Shinichi found it harder and harder to take his mind off Kaito and his phone. What exactly was Kaito hiding from him?! He tried to recall the magician's expressions while he was using his phone, and it was clear that Kaito had enjoyed every moment he had spent staring at it. He briefly wondered if Kaito had a new date, but the idea was quickly dismissed. He had faith in Kaito, and Kaito pretty much _lives_ in the Kudou household (but spending less time interacting with Shinichi lately). Moreover, he was certain that Ai would let him know if that was the case.

…Wait a sec, what if Kaito's new date was precisely _Haibara Ai_?!

He thought it'd be bizarre for them to have a relationship due to their physical age difference. He was pretty certain that Haibara Ai had no desire to return to her Miyano Shiho form, as the scientist already asserted that and destroyed all data relevant to APTX4869 so that the drug couldn't be recreated. But then again, he and Kaito did started dating when he was still Conan, and back then Kaito had promised him that he'd wait for him to grow up if necessary. While the idea of Kaito and Ai dating sounded absolutely questionable, but as Sherlock Holmes said, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. It'd then make sense that those two were sharing secrets together.

Shinichi figured that it'd be too challenging to pry more information from either of them, and since Kaito is taking a shower right now anyway… it'd be a perfect opportunity to sneak into Kaito's room and take a peek at his phone. It's eating his mind away and he _had_ to figure out what Kaito had been hiding as soon as he could. Kaito can whine about his disrupted privacy later.

And that's precisely why Shinichi had picked up Kaito's phone from his bed, took a seat on Kaito's bed, and started having a staring contest against the phone. He switched Kaito's phone on and was greeted by the password prompt screen. Of course Kaito's phone would be locked by a password – who wouldn't lock their phones nowadays? He only has about five minutes until Kaito finishes showering to unravel Kaito's secret, so there is no time for him to randomly try any password. If he was Kaito, what kind of password would he use? 1412 seemed to be a reasonable guess, seeing how that's what Kaito's alter ego is…

_Sorry, try again._

Che, it's not that simple after all eh? What else could he try next? Kaito's birthday? His parents' birthday? His birth year? His postal code? His phone number? He had tried various combinations of the numbers above and none of them worked. It's getting very frustrating for him. For all he knows Kaito could be using any random or meaningless set of numbers as his phone's password, and it might not even be a four-digit password (though he does recall watching Kaito make five taps to unlock the phone; so with the "OK" button factored in, Kaito's phone's password should be four-digit). There wasn't any hint or code whatsoever – and that's when Shinichi finally took notice of Kaito's phone's screensaver, which he neglected earlier in favour of concentrating on deducing the password.

The screensaver shows a photo of Shinichi napping on the sofa while holding onto a Sherlock Holmes novel. An annoyed looking Kaito was kneeling right next to Shinichi while sticking his tongue at the novel and pointing a pair of scissors towards it. _What kind of screensaver is this?! _Shinichi sweatdropped at its silliness while wondering when said photo was taken. Well, if Kaito was in the photo as well, then that means a third person must have been present to photograph them, and Shinichi had no doubt that it was Haibara Ai. Does this photo have anything to do with the password? Shinichi wondered. Could it be related to the Holmes novel that Kaito was pointing at? He supposed it doesn't hurt to try unlocking the phone with 4869–

Instead of another "Sorry, try again" message, the screen now displays a photo of Shinichi with a rather groggy expression. He looked quite pale and worn out in that photo, and his skin also appeared to be rather clammy. He had wrapped himself up with his bed sheet and it seems he wasn't wearing anything – when did he had a photo like _that_ taken? The bedside table had a glass of half-full water, and the wall calendar indicated that it was June the 9th… could it be the day when he just took the APTX4869 permanent antidote and changed back to Shinichi? Putting that curious thought aside, Shinichi continued to browse through the photo app and found more and more photos that he didn't recall being taken (not to mention how embarrassing some of them looked…). Some of them were photos of Conan from months before he started dating Kaito. How the heck did the magician get hold of these?!

Before Shinichi could continue browsing the photo app, he was suddenly pinned down from behind and Kaito's phone was immediately snatched away from his hands.

"Shin~i~chi~! You shouldn't peek through other people's phone without permission~!" Kaito teased as he bent down and purred right next to Shinichi's ear, while slipping his wet hand under Shinichi to unbutton his shirt.

"K-Kaito! C-Cut it out!" Shinichi could feel his face immediately heated up from Kaito's fondling as he turned his head to face Kaito, who was wearing nothing but a bath towel covering his lower trunk. The magician's shampooed hair was still dripping water and his moist body was still flushed and warm from the hot shower minutes ago. Seeing Kaito's smug expression and how he was completely trapped under him, it doesn't take a genius to realize that he had fallen for Kaito's bait. "…this was all a trick, wasn't it?"

"Hmm, who knows?" Kaito hummed as he proceeded to nibble Shinichi's neck, leaving behind several tiny red marks.

"And Haibara _helped_, didn't she?!"

Instead of responding, Kaito brought their lips together and slid his hand towards Shinichi's hip. Before Shinichi's senses were completely devoured by Kaito's all consuming kiss, he swore that he'd definitely make Kaito regret baiting him like this. Getting hold of some fish sounded like a great idea.

_End (?)_

* * *

**Afterword: **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Big thanks to everyone who fav-ed/reviewed, and everyone who put me on their author fav/alert list! ^w^

Title adapted from _GARNET CROW_'s _Hide and Seek (Kakurenbo)._

PS. 4869 is similar to the pronunciation of "Sherlock" in Japanese. Go review the chapters/episodes where Ran unlocked Conan's phone with 4869 because Conan likes Sherlock Holmes if you forgot. XD


	2. Part: Seek

**Words: **2000

**A/N: **Story originally uploaded September 10, 2013 (Kudou Day). Now revised.

**Warning:** _Possessive_!Kaito warning. M-rated & NSFW & lemon & explicit KaiShin etc, so if you don't like that… skip to the waaaaaaaay bottom (next line break) for a little omake, or just close your browser lol. You're been warned ;P

* * *

**Hide and Seek **

**Part: Seek**

Absolutely _mind-blowing_.

The way how Shinichi moaned and panted underneath him was definitely the most brain-_melting_ sight in this world.

Kaito hadn't had a chance to touch Shinichi like this for nearly three weeks already. Three friggin' _weeks_! How could Shinichi neglect him over those _stupid _novels and murder cases for so darn long? He almost wanted to go personally torture those damnable criminals for stealing his quality time with _his_ Shinichi. If he didn't take such drastic measures over the past few days to deceive the detective, who knows how long it would take Shinichi to pay attention to him again? Frankly he was getting really, _really_ burnt out from constantly battling against those novels and murder cases.

Shinichi was probably extremely ticked off right now, but Kaito figured that he could deal with that later. Right now, he needed, desperately_ needed_, to seek and feel every single inch of Shinichi, both outside and inside. He had no doubt that Shinichi (being a nosy and curious detective he was) would fall for his bait earlier, and he was already getting aroused by mere anticipation even when he was in the shower. He'd totally give himself a pat on the back right now if he wasn't so busy focusing on the detective underneath him.

"Agh…" Tears from over-stimulation were threatening to creep out of Shinichi's sapphire blue eyes. This merely encouraged Kaito to rub his right hand along the other teen's hardened length in a more _eager_ manner while suckling and nibbling Shinichi's reddened earlobe. The two red spots on Shinichi's chest were also paid ample attention by the magician's gentle fingers, soliciting another pleasured groan out of Shinichi's cherry lips. Being flustered by the overwhelming sensations, Shinichi had already lost every bit of strength and willpower to wrestle himself out of Kaito's grasp. Kaito felt giddily justified to paint all these rosy kiss marks on Shinichi's normally tender and pale back. After all, the ones he left _weeks_ ago already faded out…

With renewed determination, Kaito sped up the work on both of his hands, and at the same time, drove his painfully hardened length between Shinichi's buttocks in a pumping motion. He loved how Shinichi instantly tensed and he loved hearing those gorgeous groans that escaped from Shinichi's clutched teeth. It didn't take long for the detective underneath him to release in his hand, and for him to release all over his lover's back.

Without giving the spent detective any break, Kaito hovered over Shinichi and brought his hip up again. Mixing Shinichi's release on his right hand with his own on Shinichi's damp back, Kaito thoroughly lubricated his fingers. He subconsciously licked his fingers to get a taste of the two of them _blended_ together, before slowly invading a slick finger into Shinichi, who flinched at the sudden violation. Every single muscle _squeezed_ his finger as he carefully pushed further in and aimlessly brushed the inner wall of the cavern. He couldn't even begin to imagine how that would feel around that _trembling_ body part of his…

Bringing his left hand around, Kaito began to dance his delicate fingers along Shinichi's slumped length to bring it back to life. Shinichi immediately sucked in a deep breath as he buried his face into the pillow and dug his grip into the mattress. Feeling extremely charmed by Shinichi's adorable reaction, Kaito couldn't help but bend down to keep licking the remains of his previous release on Shinichi's now pink back. Shinichi's back was getting really salty from his constantly forming sweat – Kaito loved being able to taste _both _of them on him.

Feeling the accelerating rhythm of Shinichi's _pulsation_ in his left hand, Kaito took the opportunity to join two more slippery fingers one after the other inside Shinichi to expand his entrance. As much as he wanted to stretch his lover as gently and patiently as possible so that he wouldn't hurt him, it was getting difficult as his sanity gets consumed by his own thirst. Despite the pain and discomfort of Kaito's intruding fingers, Shinichi still couldn't help but cried breathlessly as the magician's fingers curved and caressed his most sensitive spots. Kaito knew that he could no longer hold back – his own length was already dripping again and he would go _insane_ for sure if he don't put himself inside Shinichi right here and right now. He had what he had been seeking right in _front_ of him – he could only push his own limit so far after all.

Removing his fingers from Shinichi (if his fingers could think, they'd probably be upset), Kaito positioned himself in front of Shinichi's shaking entrance, ready to fuse the two of them together to become one–

"K-Kaito…"

Shinichi's faint whimper caught Kaito just before he was about to make further advances. He stared curiously at Shinichi's flushed cheeks and the tears pooling around his eyes. What did Shinichi wanted to say right at this moment?

"I-I don't like…" Shinichi turned slightly and grabbed one of Kaito's hands in frustration.

"I want to s-see… when y-you…" Seemingly having difficulty expressing his thoughts, Shinichi made another failed attempt at turning himself around. This is when Kaito noticed how he still had Shinichi's legs locked under his own, and what _exactly _it was that Shinichi wanted to tell him_._

"Shinichi…" Without another word, Kaito promptly shifted himself, completely removed all already loosened articles of fabrics on both of them, and picked up Shinichi, who let out a quick yelp. They gazed intensely into each other's lustful _eyes_ as Kaito gradually lowered Shinichi onto his lap and inserted his enlarged length into Shinichi, who writhed in discomfort and dug his nails into Kaito's back.

They were both holding their breaths unconsciously until Kaito brought their burning lips together, exchanged their heated breaths, and began to gradually pushed and pulled within Shinichi's entrance.

Tight. Hot. Moist. Soft. Shinichi.

_Mine._

These were the only thoughts left in Kaito's mind as his tongue twisted around Shinichi's and his hip began to _rock _erratically further and further into his beloved detective. Their grip on each other tightened as Kaito pumped faster and faster, and the temperature they share got hotter and hotter.

At a particularly forceful thrust, Shinichi's head snapped away from the lip-lock in favour of releasing a loud cry. Intense tears that slipped down Shinichi's flushed cheeks were immediately wiped away by Kaito's kiss as Kaito brought their bare perspiring chest closer to each other.

Gazing up at Shinichi's usually calm and composed sapphire blue eyes that's currently clouded by lust and desire, Kaito could feel another _flame_ rising inside him as he wrapped his fingers around the detective's throbbing hardness once again. He's greedy and he knew it, but he wanted to see more of Shinichi's expressions that Shinichi would only show at moments like this, to him and _only_ him.

"_Meitantei…_" Cooing his pet name for his dearest detective, Kaito poured all of his concentration into the tightness contracting around his own erect arousal, and into conducting his magic with his fingers. With a calculated stimulation at a certain sensitive spot on Shinichi's length, the detective yelped again and bit into Kaito's shoulder as if to muffle his uncontrollable moans. A KID grin crept onto Kaito's face as Kaito picked up his pace once again. The sound of their body sliding against each other was heart-_stirring _music to his ears. He had no doubt that the sense of euphoria had already blasted away any sensation of pain and discomfort the detective might have been feeling earlier. He loved how he's driving his detective _crazy_ now, and judging from the way Shinichi was gripping his hair and mumbling his name, and he had no doubt that they're both almost _there_.

With an echoed cry of release, their minds went_ blank_ momentarily as Shinichi splashed Kaito's hand and abdomen with his own white, and as Kaito infused his heated desire inside Shinichi. The exhausted detective immediately collapsed onto the magician as he slowly tried to catch his breath to restore his composure. Overwhelmed by a strong sense of lethargy but still being mindful of the detective resting on his lap, Kaito gently pulled out of Shinichi as he lowered the dozing detective onto the mattress. Kaito traced his finger along Shinichi's release combined with his own sweat on his abdomen, and brought it into his mouth while observing a small pooled white forming right beneath Shinichi. Completely satisfied by the admiring sight in front of him (aren't those kiss marks the sexiest work of art ever?), Kaito lied down and brought Shinichi's peaceful sleeping face onto his chest as he covered both of them up. The feeling of Shinichi's slow, warm, and even breaths on his chest was soothing.

As Kaito followed Shinichi into dreamland, he briefly wondered what kind of revenge Shinichi would throw at him once he's awake and able, but he figured that he could worry about that later. Right now he should simply enjoy the moment and dream about the darling detective in his arms. The clean up can wait till later; there's no rush.

It's too bad that Kaito had forgotten to take a photo of this memorable sight before he fall into deep slumber.

* * *

"Seriously, isn't this overkill?" Giving the hands that's swimming around his bare waist a merciless pinch (resulting in a pained yelp), Shinichi frowned as he scrolls through the various Conan photos in Kaito's phone.

"In what aspect?"

"I mean, I know Haibara mentioned that she needed to observe me in order to work on the APTX4869 cure, but did she need to take this _many_ photos of me?! Some of these Conan photos were obviously taken by her, not you."

"…heh."

"What?" Shinichi asked as he raised an irritated eyebrow.

"…nothing." Kaito let out a defeated sigh as Shinichi continued to rumble over the excessiveness of the photos. On one hand, he felt sorry for Ai that Shinichi never caught on to her feelings; on the other hand, he was glad to be the one who managed to seek and steal the heart of the silly oblivious detective in front of him. He certainly owed Ai one for giving him these precious photos. Just as he was about to rest his chin on Shinichi's shoulder and breathe in his lovely detective's scent, he was interrupted by a door bell. Letting out an irritated huff, Kaito mumbled, "I wonder who that _jerk_ is."

"I don't know, go get it."

"Aww, you don't wanna check with me?"

"…my back hurts like hell right now. And it's your fault, stupid _thief._"

"All right, my dear _Meitantei_~" Kaito sing-songed as he hopped and skipped out of the room. Unbeknownst to him, a wicked smirk sneaked onto Shinichi's face as the detective rapidly tapped through Kaito's phone.

…

"It was just a stupid salesperson, Shin–" Kaito paused halfway into his room as he was taken aback by the fact that Shinichi had fallen asleep again. Smiling warmly at the sleeping detective, Kaito shrugged and fetched his phone. Oh well, he can probably kill time by checking out those Conan photos again while Shinichi slept…

…except he was greeted by a bunch of virtual _f-f-f-f-f-f-finny_ stickers that somehow made themselves home on his Conan photos. Much to Shinichi's amusement, Kaito's phone made a free fall onto the floor as the squeaking magician literally teleported outside the room and rolled down the stairs…

"Serves him right for baiting me like that." Shinichi chuckled as he picked up Kaito's phone and plugged it into the charger so that it'd be in working order whenever Kaito got the guts to retrieve it. What else could he add to the phone to prank the magician?

Despite the baiting and everything, Shinichi would never admit to Kaito how relieved he was when he saw his own photos in the phone – that it was none other than _him_ who was holding his idiotic magician's attention so dearly.

_End._

* * *

**Afterword: **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Big thanks to everyone who fav-ed/reviewed, and everyone who put me on their author fav/alert list! ^w^

Soooooooooooooo… this is the very first _completed_ lemon fic I've done in my life. Please tell me your thoughts =w=;; If I get good feedbacks then I might consider writing something like this again in my future stories *hides*


End file.
